In the general area of surveillance for law enforcement agencies many devices are available for viewing and listening remotely. It is standard practice to conceal the viewing and listening devices in mobile equipment such as recreational vehicles, vans, or other similar innocuous appearing vehicles to attract little suspicion as to their presence. Miniature optical systems using fiber optics can provide viewing with excellent concealment. However, to obtain maximum definition and clarity, zoom lens systems with telephoto capability still require a device not easily concealed. The most commonly used viewing methods are through a hopefully disguised periscope mounted on the roof of the vehicle offering the ability to observe and record the scene through a full 360.degree..
There is, however, a varied set of problems with the standard periscope, which has the camera inside the vehicle looking at the lower mirror of the periscope, which in turn reflects the image from the upper mirror of the periscope. Thus, there is the loss of intensity and definition created by the doublw reflection. An additional difficulty if the projection of this periscope and camera into the limited overhead space in the vehicle, especially the most commonly used van type vehicle. The major problem occurs with the necessity for full or nearly full raising of the periscope to achieve a view of the area under surveillance whether near or at a distance.